


一路向北

by ayiyuxingchen



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayiyuxingchen/pseuds/ayiyuxingchen





	一路向北

【獒龙】一路向北

 

出去旅游这事本来是马龙提起的，带着四分玩笑六分认真。那会儿直通巴黎刚刚打完，张继科在铆足了劲儿为世乒赛做准备的时候还听进去了马龙的这句话，并且像刻字一样刻进了心里，时不时会有清晰的字迹蹦到眼前来提醒。

于是现在他拖着箱子走出天坛公寓，试图在街上的车水马龙里拦到一辆还未载客的可以去往机场的出租车。

张继科这会儿留在北京办退役的手续，本想等办完了就收拾收拾东西回青岛，又电光火石间想起马龙说过要旅游的事情。然后又想起来，德国的签证还没过期。他回身把背后商店的橱窗权当落地镜，看到一个戴着鸭舌帽背着双肩包的男人，身边孤苦伶仃的，只是萧瑟地矗立着一个行李箱。

孤家寡人。张继科嘟囔了一句，又转过身去，伸手拉了拉鸭舌帽的帽檐。

马龙和他那时候还能带着满心的憧憬谈起未来，“等我们退役了，”他说，“继科，我们去旅游吧，到所有我们一起打过比赛的地方，在街上走一走，到体育馆去看一看。我们可以让全世界都羡慕我们，那么多年了……”

张继科知道他后面未完的话是什么。可以让全世界都羡慕，从前到以后他们依旧没有分开，物是人也是。

 

秦志戬说马龙不乖，仅限于二十以后。二十之前乖到什么地步呢，教练给几盆球让练多球，给几盆打几盆，满满当当地全打完。不像张继科，打的实在累了还敢从盆子里往外偷偷撩几个球，砸在地上乒乒乓乓地响。不过满场子都乒乒乓乓地响也没人知道这声从哪儿来的，肖战也就恰好抓到他一次，气得头都发红，当着满场子的人边骂小兔崽子边撵着赶着往操场上去跑圈，马龙就眨着眼睛扬着头在后边望啊望的，今天的训练时间里打每一个球就想一次继科会不会被罚的很惨。

二十往后走，乖不乖就不是用这个来衡量了。没谁会因为少打几个球而庆幸小半天，也没谁会做那些在十字开头年纪才会做的冲动事。

话总是不能说得太圆满，就像张继科，总是那个引人注目的意外。他拿了那个女双冠军的杯子照完相以后直接冲向站在一众媒体旁边的马龙，众目睽睽之下把他撞的一个趔趄。媒体纷纷举起相机，本以为只是兄弟情深，哪想到张继科低头就去亲他的唇，舌尖撬开牙关往里深入，是上千人目光和闪光灯之下的一个快要窒息的深吻。

他早就想这么做了，这个吻可以在深夜无人的训练馆里，可以在天坛门口晨跑的路途上，可以在任意的时间任意的地点任意的人面前。张继科便定在这个他第一次最辉煌的时候，世界瞩目。他偏偏就要张扬到可以上头条的地步，这是有份私信的——这般有仪式感的公开才配得上马龙，他用世界冠军给他们的感情加冕，浓墨重彩地在两人的生平秩事上共同书写一笔，而不是仅仅成为旁人的茶余饭后的谈资。

后来他们分开那天张继科连夜搬回了天坛公寓，勉强睡了半夜，第二天收拾满是灰的屋子一上午。中午点了个外卖，随手拿了本杂志垫桌子。是他们两人曾经一起接受过专访的乒乓球杂志，封面正是那天他们站在国旗下领奖台前万众瞩目时亲吻的模样，他低头，他抬头，唇齿交融，紧紧相拥，像是可以吻到天长地久。

封面上的专栏标题是“并肩的双子星”，六个字又狠狠往他心上扎了一刀。张继科顿住了，站在那里，在满是灰尘和寂静的空气里默默地将苦涩往肚子里咽。

 

下飞机的那一刻张继科突然有种不真实感。他少有独自一人出国，更少有不是因为比赛而出国。他拖着箱子行走在人潮汹涌的机场大厅，一时间好像肩膀上还挎着写着“中国乒乓球队”的包，回过头去还能看到教练和队友。

马龙是绝对不会放下和远离这样的路途的。他一退役就像刘国梁一样啪的一下站到了教练的队伍里，一辈子都拴在了乒乓球上，有着固执的坚持，长情到无以复加。张继科到底也长情，可他到底也更爱崭新的东西，流淌着滚烫的新鲜血液。

运动员是应有第二人生的人。三十多岁正是旁人刚刚开始创业立家的年纪，与竞技体育为伍的人却已然完成其中一个使命。即将面对退役的时候张继科同马龙说他的未来规划，与乒乓球没有关系，马龙登时就冷了脸说，你是不是想要和我越走越远，最后分道扬镳？

看吧，分歧百分之八十就代表着分开。

于是痛痛快快地吵了一架，近来积累的压抑一次性爆发，一并还翻出陈年的芝麻烂谷。

好话歹话都说了个遍，眼泪也流了，东西也摔了，就开始冷战了。他们的冷战通常持续不到两天，这次也没到。马龙去厨房里倒水喝，张继科想去揽他，马龙猛地一躲，手里的玻璃杯磕在大理石的台面上，“啪”的一声杯口就裂掉了一块，声音在寂静到死的空气里清脆无比。

这能怎么过下去呢？张继科觉得一阵戾气从脚底往头上涌。这还能怎么过下去呢？

 

 

摸摸索索连上了宾馆的无线网，张继科往微信群里发了一张夜色里的杜塞机场和定位。群是他们队里私下玩得好的人的私群，大致就是92年往上的，80后也有挺多。现在德国是下午四点，中国这会刚好晚上十点，张继科站到阳台上去吹风，点了根烟，和自己有约定有人回复时就熄掉。很快就有人发消息了，是许昕：科哥挺闲，退役批下来了？

方博：你现在在杜塞？也没说一声就出国去玩了。

于是张继科摁灭烟，打了一行字：还没批，来旅游。

绿色的对话框出现在屏幕上后，迅速又出现了一个白色的对话框。他定睛看去，感觉眼睛连中文英文都不认得了似的，盯着一个“captain龙”看了半天。

可惜的是那人的消息只是@了陈玘说了一句谢谢玘哥，原因是因为陈玘三天前在群里祝他要竞聘国家队教练成功。

说实话，他发消息说他在杜塞，就是发给马龙看的。他肯定看到了，也不知道心里会怎么想。是会想起之前许诺过的话？还是只是匆匆略过完全不放心上？

张继科点开那个头像是举着拍子欢呼的小人的“captain龙”用户的私信，空空如也，彰显着这块聊天的小窗已经一年半没有人类活动的迹象。

然后他又想起来原先他们同时注册微信的时候第一个好友就是彼此，从前分开时是夜晚躲在宿舍被窝里捏着小灵通发短信，后来分开时是窝在沙发里拿着手机发微信，一聊就是一百条，彻底脱离了话费余额的恐惧。

其实都是在两个人不在一起的时候聊的——细细算来这种时候真的很少。聊的都是些小事，都是些无所谓有无所谓无的话，甜甜腻腻的，简简单单的，例如说你这个球该怎么怎么处理，等我比赛回来给你打几回陪练什么的。还例如说，起床时候说早安，晚上睡觉说晚安。再后来，他们分开了，也不聊天了，不管是短信还是微信，不管是正午还是夜半。

他想着想着，吹着异国的下午的风，心里有点后悔刚刚摁灭了那支烟，他想再抽一口解解愁。

 

张继科在很久以前还热衷于深夜刷心灵鸡汤微博的时候读到过一句话：有些人适合相爱，只是不适合过日子。后来觉得这话真是贴切，特别是当分手刚五个月的时候看到银行卡余额里兀地多出来的五百万时。

马龙把房子卖了，近乎一分不少地把钱还给了他。

房子是他们俩一人一半钱买的，2014年的时候，办下地统共一千万。他为这五百万来由一个电话打过去，听到马龙轻描淡写地说卖了房子”，差点没怀疑自己手机听筒出了问题。他追问马龙，卖之前怎么都不跟我商量一下？再说了这个房子怎么能卖呢？马龙说，我俩都玩完了，房子留着有什么用，你我又不是没地方住。张继科嗓子像被梗住了，半响只好用讥讽的口气回答说你懂不懂什么叫房产投资。

马龙的声音冷清清的：“爱情都投资错了，谈什么房产投资。”又是一句狠着心撂下的话。

张继科不太愿意去想他们原来生活吃饭睡觉做爱的房子里会住进一对情侣或者一个家，那种感觉就像一只寄居蟹丢掉了自己的壳，本来下定决心不想要了，看到别的蟹拿走还是心里不舒服。

他头一次觉得自己有些可怜，失去了在身边陪伴快十年的人，一路向北，已然离开了有桃李春风的季节，往那未知的未来而去，独自前行。

 

杜塞尔多夫对张继科来说其实没什么有意思的，就像他来德国说到底也不是为了旅游一样。2017年的世乒赛场馆他倒还记得，先前打过世界杯的体育馆早没了印象，只好去百度体育馆的名字，拦了出租车连比带画地告诉司机。

张继科幸好还不是只有七秒钟记忆的鱼。那通体圆形的建筑出现在车窗能看到的视线范围尽头时他陡然找回了许多岁月前的画面，鲜活地在眼前浮动——

宾馆的早餐里洒多了黑胡椒末的小块牛排、赛程结束后大伙儿一同去吃的德意志香肠火腿熏肉加啤酒——张继科把自己的肉食吃了一半，另外一半给了马龙，作为回赠马龙挑了一盘子配饰用的菜叶子给他。还有场馆里坐着让人腰疼的观众席、赛场上千百次跃过球网向自己蹦跳而来的乒乓球、和场地边实在禁不住力气的挡板。

踢碎挡板的那一刻张继科感觉自己浴火重生，眼前的一切人，一切喧嚣，一切事物统统被热血烧起的火焰所掩盖消失。但不一会儿就有事物穿越这沸腾出现了，张继科睁眼望去，是在低头收拾拍子的马龙，淅沥沥的汗珠从脸上往脖子里、领口里滑。然后他看了这边一眼，只称得上是匆匆一瞥，背起包就走了。

第二天早上张继科想去替马龙拿箱子，他不让，低着头闷着往前走。张继科追上去，知道自己做了什么惹恼他的事，好声好气地说，龙，我再不干这事儿了，对不起，真对不起。

马龙不说话，还是只顾闷着头。从小开始他生气就是这个样子，倔的不行。往后来长开了，一双丹凤眼好看极了，生起气来可却冷的让人打寒颤。

张继科也不知道说些什么好，只能寸步不离地跟着他，手想去牵他的手，也被几次躲闪开。他只好说，龙你再不理我，我要亲你了。马龙一听这话仰着脑袋顶嘴：你亲啊，亲啊。有本事就亲啊。

这会儿在宾馆门口，正等着车来接，身边一团人都是教练和队友，而且秦志戬和刘国梁都站的离他们不远。这里也人来人往，那边聚集着挺多的粉丝，热热闹闹的。

张继科等的就是这句话，他才不管人多不多。马龙说了这句话就后悔了，他可明白张继科才不怕当着这么多人面，怕的反倒是他。于是张继科不管不顾地就拉过马龙亲上唇去，马龙可劲儿地推他，可张继科肩膀宽力气大，紧紧拢着马龙，两唇却一直相接，看起来就好像吻地缠缠绵绵情不自禁似的。

旁边顿时哗然了，空气间像疯了似的顿时挤进无数噪音吵嚷和尖叫，正在亲吻的两人却吻的恍恍惚惚，什么都听不到。

待到终于一吻结束，马龙已经面色绯红唇若涂脂。身边队友教练神奇的眼神和前方粉丝的吵嚷更是让他无言相对。张继科倒是坦坦荡荡地，揽上马龙的腰，低声对他说，亲完了，理我吧。

马龙狠狠横他一眼：张继科，你等着我哪一天把挡板给你踢回来。

 

于是现在张继科坐在一家咖啡馆里想念着马龙，甚至想念着他什么时候给他把挡板踢回来。

咖啡馆很小，在街的一头很不起眼。张继科去了体育馆，门口保安不让进，说里边正干嘛干嘛。张继科作为德语盲用翻译软件得到不让进这层意思已经很不错了，他只好绕着体育馆旁边的路转了几圈，转着转着看到咖啡馆，决定进去坐一坐。

没想到这里老板居然是个中国人，满屋子里放周杰伦的歌。

张继科非常爽利地用中文点了一杯水，还因为是中国人获赠了一份小蛋糕。他坐在咖啡馆门口阳光最灿烂的一个座位，看着窗外的树叶影子在桌上摇曳。

马龙一直喜欢周杰伦和蔡依林，闹的张继科也对他们的歌烂熟于心，但却连谢娜的《菠萝菠萝蜜》也不会唱。马龙三番五次问他站不站双Jcp，他问西皮是什么，马龙说就是情侣，couple。张继科想了想说，我不站别人，就站我俩。跟着科龙走，爱情在招手。

然后马龙就笑的很开心，球拍丢在球桌上伸过手来抱他。

听完了甜到腻的《告白气球》，又开始听从来没听清楚过词的《东风破》。再下一首歌的前奏熟悉极了，张继科想了半天，很半天，等到第一句歌词出来的时候才记起来。

后视镜里的世界，越来越远的道别。  
你转身向背，侧脸还是很美。  
我用眼光去追，竟听见你的泪。

马龙以前把周杰伦的海报贴在墙上的时候上面用马克笔写着“一路向北”，他说好喜欢这首歌。张继科说，那我来唱给你听，让你喜欢的人唱你喜欢的歌。于是学了一个小时，把歌词反反复复记下来了，心里边记还边说还好自己有马龙，才不会没有一路向北，永远不会离开有他的季节。

简直世事难料，却道莫测感情，莫测人心。

 

 

张继科出了咖啡馆第一件事情就是拦车回宾馆。回了宾馆第一件事情就是收拾行李箱。他打了个电话回去，问许昕知不知道马龙在哪儿。许昕正在上海过婚后生活，顺手拨了个电话给马龙，了解到马龙正在鞍山。回家和父母住一起去过生日了。

马龙说，怎么，你要来孝敬你哥给你哥过生日？许昕说我就不来了，会有人来的。

马龙没把这话当话。但是当过了两天门铃响了他打开门看到门口站了个拉着箱子风尘仆仆的人时，这话就得被当话了。

风尘仆仆的人穿着单层外套，冷的发抖，头发眉毛上落了雨珠——鞍山在下雨，像雪那么冷的雨。但他的眸子明亮清澈，像极了马龙原来十年里看惯了的样子，以为曾经变过，却又没有变。他说：我一路向北，找你来了。

马龙感觉从前正在一帧帧地升温，在心田里从冻土变成平原，他觉得自己可能要流眼泪了，真丢脸。

然后张继科吸吸鼻子，张开双臂说：快来抱抱我暖和暖和吧，我从德国的十八度到你这里五度，真的冷啊。

然后马龙就狠狠地撞进他怀里了。还是和原来一模一样，顺滑黑色的头发，脸白白的眼睛鼻子红红的，穿着紫色的羽绒服像个葡萄。张继科心里都快被熔化了，他想，有马龙的季节，可太好了。


End file.
